


The Story of Sesshomaru and Mikage

by Sesshomaru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshomaru/pseuds/Sesshomaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year-old Sesshomaru wants nothing more than to fulfill his father's legacy and has a dream of supreme conquest. But when his mother brings in an unnaturally shy girl into their palace in hopes Sesshomaru will learn compassion, Sesshomaru cannot help but be annoyed. Will Sesshomaru remain so critical of her when they meet again? Or will they band together again in an attempt to beat an old foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fanfiction! First off, I hope you enjoy. Second off, (is that a thing? XD) this story has two parts. The first part is during Sesshomaru's childhood. I know he isn't supposed to meet Jaken until later, but I needed a character to annoy Sesshomaru and harangue him about stuff! But anyhow, the second part is after Naraku's defeat and Rin has again, joined Sesshomaru. SOOOO, enjoy!  
> -Mika

CHAPTER ONE  
Sesshomaru

 

The day that I met her... Was the day of my twelfth birthday. And it was a day that would certainly change my life forever. 

“Sesshomaru! Come in here for a moment.” a familiar, bitter-sweet voice called. I sighed, and got up from my comfortable spot on the floor, feeling the coarse wood brush against my palm as I lifted myself to my feet. Slowly, I made my down into the main room, edging past tapestries that hung from the walls. I didn't care to look at them today. It wasn't exactly a happy day, after all. Now Mother just had to cause a disruption in my attempt to spend the entire day unnoticed. I flipped my white hair off of my shoulder and looked at her as I reached my destination.

Something already seemed odd. Mixed in with Mother's lavender scent was another. A pleasant, sweet one that made my mouth water just a bit. I recognized the slight tangy fragrance, though not from where.

“Yes?” I asked with another sigh. I noticed that Mother had something hidden behind her back, but decided to say nothing of it as of yet. She looked at me with a gaze that I guessed meant excitement and said, 

“Look at who I found for you.” 

I looked at her a brief moment, studying her, and then replied, “Who? As in... a person...?” 

She nodded, and pulled out a girl from behind her back with great haste. The fragile-looking girl stumbled, letting out a small cry. Seeing me, she seemed to become even more timid. Mother, smiling happily, bent down on one knee to get to the same height as her. 

“This is Mikage. From her crown, I believe she is a princess,” she said. The girl that she introduced as Mikage nodded quickly and refused to meet eyes with either of us. Her long brown hair hung down past her hips, and fluffy bangs nearly completely covered a thin strip of gold across her forehead- what Mother referred to as her 'crown'. But what stood out to me is the gold sun upon her forehead, and the face marks of a full dog yokai. Pointed elven ears protruded from the thick brown tufts on either side of her head resembling rug tassels. She had light petal pink lips that appeared well-cared for. Her eyes could barely be seen from her timid position, which allowed her bangs to cover them. Over all... She did look like a princess to me.

“Why have you brought her here, Mother?” I asked, keeping my eyes off of the girl. Mother just looked at me and shrugged, her eyes now closing.

“You like only full demons, isn't that right...? Well... You simply cannot remain alone for the rest of your life. I need an heir after you, and seeing as you're my only son...” she said nonchalantly. I looked at her with disbelief.

“Meaning you wish for me to accept this girl as my mate in the future... You cannot be s-” I stopped my words to glance at the girl, who had her head bowed in shyness. She seemed somewhat scared... Or nervous. Trembling, she backed away a bit, uttering a small whimper. I didn't want to risk the possibility of making her feel worse with my words. Why did I care? But since she was so young, I decided not to be too rough. With that, I took a deep breath in and out, my hot breath creating a puff into the cool air. “What is it you wish for me to do...?” 

“I just want you to play with her a bit! That is all I wish, my son.” She stated, smiling calmly. She tucked her hands inside of her lavender sleeves, and gazed steadily at me. I didn't like the look that she was giving me. The eyebrow cocked halfway up her forehead, the left side of her lips drawn into a smile. Frankly, it made me rather uncomfortable.

“I do not 'play'. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit more serious then those my age. But... Fine.” I said. “Let her do as she pleases.” I turned and began heading back up to my room promptly. Hearing quick footsteps pounding gently on the wood behind me, I turned to look at the girl, who had followed me as soon as I had given her permission. Not long after, I just returned to going up the stairs. A gentle tug on my sleeve caused me to return my attention to the girl yet again.

The small hand that had gripped my kimono sleeve had turned into two hands. The girl was very quiet as she spoke, her voice barely audible.

“I was in the flower f-fields when your mother found me... So... I do have some of your flowers... I-I'm sorry...” That is when I noticed the second hand that had taken hold of my sleeve clutched a few wilting dandelions as though they were treasure. I could feel the warmth of her hands through the fabric on my kimono... Something I had never felt before. I sighed and turned back away.

“They're only weeds. It doesn't matter to me.” I continued to make my way back up the stairs. I smelt her scent lighten a little, signaling that some of her stress had gone.

“If I-I um... May ask... Uh... How old are you?”

“Twelve as of today.”

“I-I'm five.”

I gave a slight bob of the head.

“W-well happy birthday.”

What had I gotten myself into?

 

* * *

 

Mikage sat on the floor of my bedroom smiling, playing with the dandelions she picked earlier. I watched her carefully for some reason. She had now taken to calling them names that didn't make much sense, and creating scenarios with them. For a reason unknown to me, it was fascinating to watch her just twirl those weeds around, pretending they were people. I had to admit. Even if it sounded absurd to me then, she was... In a way... Interesting. It was as though something was hidden underneath this shy exterior of hers; though I knew that probably wasn't true.

I happened to spot her catching a glimpse at me. When she realized that I was looking too, she smiled shyly, cocking her head.

“Lord Sesshomaru? Do you w-want to play with them?” She asked hopefully. At least she had the decency to refer to me respectfully. I looked at her face, then at the wilting plants she held in her hands. 

“I don't really 'play'.” I replied. I turned away from her so I wouldn't see the look of disappointment on her face.

All I heard was a soft, “Okay.” 

And then, I felt guilty for saying no. Wait a minute. Guilt? Pah! I don't feel such ridiculous emotions. Guilt, sadness and love were meant for weak half-breeds and humans! I sighed. 

“Well... I suppose... Maybe I could try... Only for a little while. If you truly want it that much,” I said, pretending I was above it all. I heard a small little gasp and suddenly I felt arms around my middle. She... Was hugging me...? 

“T-thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!” She cried, tightly clinging to me. I looked to the side and closed my eyes. For some reason... I didn't want to look away.

“It really isn't that big of a deal. I don't see why you're so happy. Don't make me change my mind, girl,” I grunted. I took a brief moment to glance at her.

“I-it is to me... Because I really wanted to play with you, Lord Sesshomaru!” Still, she sat there, clinging tightly to my waist. 

“You can let go of me now, girl. Your not well enough associated with me to be hugging me like this. Nobody is,” I said quietly. She immediately let go and jumped back a couple feet. 

“I-I'm so sorry!” She apologized. She bent down into an apologetic bow, head touching the floor. “I shouldn't have hugged you like that...!” 

This sight proved quite unsettling for me... Seeing her react so much to such a small matter... 

“Forget I said anything, It's fine.” I put a hand on my knee and lifted myself to my feet. Why did I just correct my words so quickly...? I couldn't possibly... Care. No. What an absurd thought...

I picked up one of the shriveled plants and waved it around in her face. Suddenly her pupils enlarged and she was chasing after it. 

Like a puppy... I thought, amused. I twirled it between two fingers, then suddenly she pounced. I felt her hands clasp around mine first, and then while the world moved quickly for a moment, I felt the rest of her body slam into mine. When I had reopened my eyes, there lay Mikage, rubbing her head, probably because she had hit her head against mine. I didn't feel the pain until a few seconds later. I quickly went into action.

“Are you injured?” I asked quickly. The last thing I needed were her parents opposing me into getting my place as leader over the western lands. She just slowly nodded her head. I could see just a bit of a shine around the rim of her eyes... She was crying... 

Now, it felt as though my body was doing its own bidding. I felt myself lean forward, before I used my sleeve to wipe away the girl's tears. 

“Stop that now,” I commanded her. “It doesn't suit you.”

“L-Lord S-Sesshomaru... W-what's...”, she stammered, unable to complete her sentence. She still held some of the dandelions in her hand, but then slowly she wrapped her arms around me again. What was on my mind then, was to sooth her pain, and take her mind off of it- if only to keep her quiet.

I was being completely pathetic! UGH! What would Father think of me? When I thought that, I knew that he would be rubbing it in my face. I had gone completely soft! I returned to my feet, gently pushing her off. 

Enough is enough, I reminded myself. She had stopped crying now, finally. How could a full-demon be such a weakling, even being female? I never cried. Yet such a small thing set her off.  
“You are a full-demon, correct? A daiyokai in the flesh and blood. That's how I know. I can smell it. So why don't you act like it? Why do you let me command you, princess, huh?”

I saw her flinch a bit, before she looked up at me. The look on her face surprised me, that is for certain. She stood up, and I noticed that she was a good seven inches shorter than me. 

“B-because... I'm afraid if people know what I am, I won't make friends. T-that is what I-I want most, Lord Sesshomaru!” she cried. 

Friends? Why did she wish such a thing? I could practically feel my wisdom slipping from my head with all this stupid talk. I slowly sank down back onto my bottom, looking at the floor.

“Why?” I inquired.

She came down shortly after on her knees, gazing at me with her head tilted, her face inquisitive. I growled and continued.

“I need no such things, so why do you? You should be using your powers, not wasting your time.” 

Then she did something that truly surprised me. She giggled, and then began laughing. I hadn't believed that I would hear her laugh, especially when she was so shy.

“Silly Lord Sesshomaru! I am not allowed to use any powers yet; I don't know how, either,” she told me, without stammering or fumbling with her words this time. Wait... What? She didn't know how to use her abilities? What a story! A demon who knew not how to use her abilities to her advantage? Ludicrous! Simply nonsensical! 

But the more I sat there, the more I had begun to believe her. 

That's when I knew, that I would need to teach this girl. I had to teach her how to become a true full-demon.


	2. The Imp

CHAPTER TWO  
Mikage

 

Lord Sesshomaru was gazing at me strangely, making me want to look away. He looked angry. I hoped I hadn't done anything to upset him. That's what I least wanted. I glanced down now, knowing that his golden eyes looked as though they wanted to burn a hole through me. Obviously, I had insulted him, though I didn't know how. I took this chance to question him. 

“L-Lord Sesshomaru? W-what is it?” I asked quietly, hoping not to make matters worse. 

“How can you bear not knowing how to use your powers, girl? You're a demon! It makes no sense!” he spat.

I felt my body flinch as he said the word 'demon'. Something about it made me shudder. It was the kind of shudder that racked your whole body, that happened when you saw a lot of blood for the first time. Wait- blood? Where did that come from?

“I'm teaching you how to use your powers, and that's final. Do you hear? I can't have you insulting my kind, and still staying in this house. Got it?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded, dazed.

“I-I understand...”

“Good. Now come on!”

“Where are we... Um... Going?” I asked.

Lord Sesshomaru grabbed my hand tightly with his, pulling me to my feet. He said nothing to my question, though I guessed he was bringing me to train. Much to my dismay, he displayed his anger in his actions as well. His hand was squeezing hard. His cold skin was heating up under his grip against mine.

I thought about saying something, or complaining. I had even opened my mouth, but the words never came. Discouraged, I shut my mouth, the hot air ready to come out with a sigh.

Ouch! 

I winced at something sharp cutting my hand, causing the sigh to go inwards instead. Just as I was about to let out a cry, the Lord's command rang through my head. I bit my tongue, hoping to distract myself. He had told me not to cry, and I respected his order. That's when I felt something warm and wet trickle down my palm. The coppery, sharp scent made its way almost immediately into my nose. Blood. If I could smell it, then that meant-

Lord Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. He stood there for a moment before shifting to face me. Slowly, he raised my hand to his face and looked at it. I felt his long fingers brush against mine for a brief moment.

“Why didn't you tell me that my claws cut you?” he asked softly. His voice... It gave me the chills. Despite his childish body, his calm, smooth tone was mature. Even the way he spoke to me now reminded me of Mama's tone when I had done something wrong. The placid exterior, the seething interior. It wasn't hard for me to see.

“It didn't hurt that bad, L-Lord Sesshomaru. I'm fine, r-really!” I waved my other hand to try and assure him, but he wasn't so easily fooled. Narrowing his eyes, he ran his thumb over the cut, and pressed a bit. I yelped and covered my mouth. Sucking in my breath, I bit my lower lip. My eyes threatened to spill, but I didn't want them to. It wasn't just a cut. Something else caused the gash to give me searing pain.

“You lied,” he stated. “My claws contain poison, but...”

I felt a fear creep into my mind as I became a bit frantic. Poison? What could happen? Could I get sick, or something? Did it have some kind of a side-effect?

“B-but what? A-am I gonna get sick?”

He shook his head as he showed me the wound.

“It doesn't appear to have affected you in any way.”

He was right. I knew the effects of many poisons, but this scratch just looked like a regular old cut.

So, taking my other hand, he led me downstairs.

“Hurt her already, Sesshomaru...?” his mama said with a sigh, most likely smelling my blood. Lord Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but simply continued to lead me wherever it was we were going. That was when I realized that we were going outside! How exciting! I felt my grimace transform into a smile quickly. The outdoors was filled with fragrances of flowers, trees for climbing, and especially lilies. How nice was i-

“LORD SESSHOMARU!!!” a loud voice screeched, making me tear my hand away from Lord Sesshomaru's so that I could try to drown some of the horrendous noise. I also saw Lord Sesshomaru tense, but he didn't look all that much in pain. I wondered how it was that he could handle things like that.

When I saw what was running our way, I had to let out a scream. Something green, beady-eyed, and wrinkly was coming straight at us! Was it a demon? Mama and Papa had said something about demons other than daiyokais, but this was terrifying! I had no clue how big it was until it finally was able to clamber down the hill. And when it did, I had to feel a bit ashamed at myself for being scared. 

“Who are-”

“WHO ARE YOU?! STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS WITH LORD SESSHOMARU, WENCH!” the creature cried, beating me over the head with some weird staff. That hurt.

“Ow!” I yelled, holding my throbbing skull. That was the second time today that I had hit my head, and the third time that I had gotten injured. I felt my sharp teeth grind against my gums a bit, heat surrounding the spot that was smacked.

Lord Sesshomaru, it appeared, had grown quite tired of this creature, and simply plucked the staff from his hands. He looked at it for a moment, before smashing it over the thing's head and growling. 

“Jaken! Did Mother not tell you we were having a guest over?!” he fumed. The green imp-looking creature cowered at his feet and began repeatedly apologizing. Maybe the creature and I had something in common... 

“Well yes, Milord! B-but I didn't know it was her! I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me I-” 

Glancing over at me, the creature stopped to stare, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Now not only had I gotten this imp's attention, but also Lord Sesshomaru's. His calm composure returned for a moment before failing to remain.

“What are you staring at?” he sizzled, his eyes squinting into a hard glare. and bashed him over the head yet again.

I jumped up now. The poor creature I knew, probably hadn't meant it. 

“U-um, Lord Sesshomaru...?” I asked. Oh, no... I had gotten both of their attention again! I closed my eyes, hoping to forget that fact. “I-I... I'm sure that he didn't mean it... I think he was just worried about you. M-maybe y-you could let him explain...” I rubbed the back of my head, where I had been hit with the staff. I felt a hard lump, and knew that it would probably swell even more. It was warm, and it hurt to touch, so I refrained from doing it again. But doing that also helped me forget that two pairs of eyes were staring at me.

“Right...” I heard Lord Sesshomaru mutter. “I got a bit carried away, Jaken. Now tell me what you wanted.”

I switched my gaze between them, realizing that it was me that had just solved this dispute. Though I had never tried such a thing before, doing this made me feel pretty good! A warm feeling bubbled within me, forcing a smile onto my face.

While Lord Sesshomaru and the imp talked, I looked around at my surroundings. Circling me were tall blades of golden grass, stretching for quite aways. Above was Lord Sesshomaru's palace, led up to by a long set of stairs. I didn't recall moving down them. Over the staircase though, floated several threadbare clouds. It was so high . But turning my head up, I saw the sky... Oh... It was so pretty! Bright oranges and pinks and yellows lit the sky up with the setting sun, casting a gorgeous sheen of color upon the prairie. A satisfyingly warm breeze blew against my face, allowing a fragrance of the nearby lily field to waft into my nose. The sunset looked just like the colors of the lilies, I noticed. I felt myself inwardly gasp with the beauty of it all. 

I heard a bit of rustling beside me. Looking in the direction, I saw the imp approaching. He smirked a bit up at me, and leaning in he whispered,

“I guess I could call you Milady now, knowing that you were the girl in my Lord Sesshomaru's mother's plans!”

He snickered a bit, while my face heated up with what I'm sure, was a bright shade of red.

“W-wait, what?” I stammered nervously, just as a foot came down upon his head. 

“Don't get your hopes up, Jaken. It's never going to happen,” Lord Sesshomaru told him simply. “I don't know what Mother told you, but whatever it is, it isn't true.”

The one called Jaken then popped up like a mole. 

“Yes, well, Lady Mother said she was beautiful! Are you denying that, Milord?” Jaken quizzed. I saw Sesshomaru flinch and then narrow his eyes. He didn't answer. “Ahhh!!! So perhaps you are falling for her, then!” he cried. He turned to the sky, eyes almost sparkling, and clasped his hands together. “Perhaps there's still hope for me and Milord...”

I could almost feel my face burning with a deep blush. That was when Lord Sesshomaru's foot again connected with Jaken's head.

“Shut your mouth; or I'll kill you,” he rumbled, shooting a death glare at him. I giggled. I knew that if I tried, that I could get used to it here.


End file.
